E cinza
by Lally Y K
Summary: Nas cinzas do tempo. DHr. IV Mini Challenge do 6v.


__

Disclaimer: Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertencem, apenas gosto de brincar com eles para pura diversão.

E cinza

_Por Lally Y K_

_

* * *

_

_Well, I've been here before, I've sat on the floor  
In a grey grey room, where I stay in all day_

_

* * *

_******Estava sentado no meio da sala, as costas viradas para a janela, encarando a porta como se fosse levá-lo para algum lugar que não sua própria consciência. Tinha a cadeira, a mesa, um colchão com duas mantas jogadas, mas afastou tudo e se sentou no meio do chão, no meio da sala. E seus olhos cinza esquadrinharam cada centímetro das paredes brancas, da luz pálida que vinha do interruptor perto da porta trancada. E quando abriu para deixar sopa quente com pão, ele a olhou, diretamente nos olhos.**

**Sentiu como se estivesse sentada ali, naquela sala, naquele mesmo ponto, tragada para a irrealidade do que estava sentindo. Colocou a bandeja no chão e fechou a porta apressada, com as mãos trêmulas. Apoiou as costas contra a madeira e Ron passou do seu lado, com um olhar entre raiva e dúvida.**

**Eles terminaram naquela noite.**

Fazia frio. A Noruega era um dos países mais frios que já tinha visitado, exceto quando foi assistir balé em Moscou – a mãe tinha uma estranha fascinação por balé e no mundo bruxo a dança mais consagrada era uma espécie de valsa que ela considerava rudimentar. Por isso, no inverno, nas temporadas, assistia isolada no camarote as bailarinas rodopiarem ao som de violinos, pianos, saias e tédio.

Ele respirou fundo.

Suas costelas doíam, não comia há três dias porque se recusava a experimentar o que quer que os mocinhos tivessem colocado na sopa, mesmo que fosse uma poção para aliviar a dor. Podia tomar água da pia. Ele se nutria com água. Mas ela estava gelada. Do lado de fora, era inverno com pouco mais que quatro horas de efetiva claridade. A tempestade de neve cedia um pouco e depois voltava, parecia que ia derrubar a casa. Por ele tudo bem.

Que todos morressem.

**Ele estava encolhido, perto da cama, mas no chão, com as mantas fazendo uma fraca cobertura. Ergueu a varinha e fechou a porta atrás de si. Dez dias, dos quais ele comeu em apenas três deles. E nenhuma palavra.**

**Aproximou-se devagar, pulou de susto. Ele se sentou abruptamente, os cabelos claros grudados na testa pela falta de banho, o rosto sombreado pela barba de dez dias, os olhos cinza, cinza como aquela sala, estavam pretos, pupilas dilatadas, estreitos em sua direção. Era como se ele fizesse um feitiço sem varinha e penetrasse sua mente.**

**Mas ele só a olhava daquele jeito desconcertante.**

**"Você vai precisar falar," ela disse baixo e se ajoelhou perto dele. O peito subiu, desceu, subiu, desceu e depois parou. A mão clara passou pelo rosto, coçou-o de leve – embaixo da barba podia ver um traço vermelho das unhas que não foram cortadas – e depois os dedos gelados cobriram os dela, que se apoiava em um dos braços enquanto a outra mão segurava a varinha entre eles – sua única proteção.**

**"Eu não vou falar porra nenhuma," ele respondeu com a voz rouca, como se tivesse ficado dez dias sem falar. Fazia dez dias que estavam ali. "E parem de me mandar sopa com poções. Me deixem morrer."**

**"Não."**

_

* * *

_

If someone is praying, then I might break out

* * *

Ela não iria deixá-lo sozinho. Ela deixou claro em algum ponto que se sentava junto a ele e não saía para que pudesse pensar, pudesse quedar inerte, pudesse se concentrar e quem sabe morrer. Trinta dias se passaram, e ele agora podia tomar banho. Estavam sozinhos naquela casa, sabe-se lá Deus porque. Ele não acreditava em figuras religiosas trouxas. Ele não acreditava em trouxas. Ele não _acreditava_ nela.

Estava mal humorado. Queria deitar na cama e fechar os olhos para as cores do dia. Queria sentir frio até seus tendões congelarem e então entorpecer. Não queria estar ali. Porque não lhe davam sua varinha? Por que _ela_ não lhe dava sua varinha?

Ela lhe trouxera chocolate algumas horas antes. E eles estavam empilhados, bonitinhos, sobre a mesa, embrulhados com papel dourado. Ele comeu um, e refez a pilha.

Apoiou as costas doloridas no colchão e suas mãos – sempre quentes demais – subiram sua camisa e tatearam suas costelas, onde duas marcas arroxeadas começavam a clarear.

"Você vai ficar bom," ela lhe disse baixo, um fantasma de sorriso na expressão séria.

Eles tinham vinte anos.

**Parecia muito mais. Ela faria vinte e dois. **

**O tempo sempre foi inexorável. Estava a sete meses de seu aniversário, mas sentia que já estava perto demais. Ela se sentia mais velha. A dor nas juntas pelo frio intenso, as horas de claridade que eram substituídas por lâmpadas amarelas, o silêncio da sala cinza. **

**Ele agora podia sair. Não tinham para onde ir, com tantos feitiços de proteção no raio de dez milhas. Ele também tinha sua varinha, mas não a usava para quase nada. Deixava em cima da mesa com o copo e prato vazios de comida, o corpo sentado no meio da sala, exatamente da mesma forma que o encontrara há três meses. **

**Os olhos claros subiram e desceram em sua figura, o queixo contraído e a testa franzida em alguma coisa que ela não podia ler. **

**"Preciso te examinar," falou como sempre, quando ele não imediatamente jogava a camisa sobre os ombros e ficava com o torso nu, cheio de cicatrizes que agora eram vermelhas, contrastantes da pele tão branca quanto a neve que parou de cair lá fora.**

**As costelas estavam curadas, ela sabia. Os cortes cicatrizavam bem. Ele ganhou peso, ainda que pudesse ver os ossos com o movimento de virar e vestir a camisa e o suéter de novo. Ajoelhada em sua frente, a quatro palmos de distância, ele abriu os olhos de névoa.**

_

* * *

_

_Yeah, well I've been here before, sat on the floor_  
_In a grey grey mood, where I stay up all night_

* * *

"Por que estamos aqui?" ele perguntou pela primeira vez.

Ela soltou o ar pela boca e pediu ajuda para que pegasse o machado em uma estante alta. Vinte centímetros a mais do seu um e sessenta e cinco faziam diferença. Então, foi lá fora e não respondeu.

Em cinco meses, ele saiu para segui-la enquanto cortava lenha. Suas mãos eram mais finas que as dela, que estava acostumada a fazer tudo pelos dois naquele tempo. Ela gostava de pegar lenha nos fundos da casa e não entendia muito bem porquê, já que tinham mágica, mas não entendia muita coisa sobre ela então simplesmente deixou para lá.

O tempo era inexorável.

Ele empilhou os tocos de madeira e torceu para que eles estivessem secos depois da neve fraca da manhã.

A sala era aconchegante com dois sofás acolchoados, uma lareira e uma estante que cobria todas as paredes, cheia de títulos que provavelmente ela devorara enquanto ele convalesceu na sua recuperação.

"Por que estamos aqui, Granger?" ele perguntou de novo.

Seus olhos combinaram com a lareira.

"Eu não posso te responder," ela respondeu depois de um tempo, depois de achar que ele teria que perguntar de novo. Potter saiu da lareira e fixou seus olhos verdes na figura de Malfoy, que ficou de braços cruzados no sofá.

Ele estava cansado. Linhas se formavam na testa enrugada com uma expressão de atenção, olheiras marcavam sua pele clara. Todos eles mal tinham vinte anos. Vinte e poucos anos. Anos.

O tempo era inexorável.

**Harry estava contrariado. As coisas não estavam indo como o planejado. O verão estava chegando e era para termos ido embora há muito tempo. **

**"Eu não sei por quanto tempo vou conseguir agüentar," ele confessou baixo, na cozinha, de onde podiam ver Malfoy absorto na leitura de Frankenstein. Ele gostou do título, da relação criador e criatura, da caricatura, da feiúra. **

**"Você tem a Ron, a Ginny, a _mim_," ela sussurrou contra o seu ombro, abraçando-o forte, daquela forma que só podia fazer se estivesse absorta na dor. E ele precisava doer, porque se não doesse iria enlouquecer, porque se não sentisse iria ser cinza e cinza e cinza, e todos virariam pó e cinzas contra o vento, e cinza, e se não tentasse sentir calor seria apático demais. **

**"Eu sei, mas é demais. É sangue demais," ele manteve o tom. Naquele lugar, a voz devia ser baixa como em uma oração desesperada. Os lábios quentes contra a sua bochecha, o cheiro de cansaço, a pele fria apesar da lareira. **

**"Está acabando."**

**"E como ele está?"**

**"Ele ainda não sabe," ela falou mais baixo contra seu pescoço. Ele tremeu em seus braços e os olhos cinza se estreitaram, ela viu por cima do ombro. _Então você pensou que agora o via em nuances de cinza, no exato tom de seus olhos¹_. **

**"Você pode contar, quando achar que ele está pronto," ele segurou seu rosto entre as mãos. Harry tinha olhos verdes. Mas os olhos e a sala e tudo era cinza. Não estava certo.**

**Harry sumiu pela lareira e Malfoy ainda lia a mesma página do livro. Sentou-se ao seu lado e o calor irradiou de seu braço para o dela. **

**Ficou em silêncio até a hora que precisou levantar para fazer o jantar.**

* * *

_Have I still got you to be my open door_

* * *

Chovia granizo. Não achava que veria nada cair do céu além de neve, mas era o começo de junho e o verão provavelmente se precipitava em chuvas. Ou não. Ele faria vinte e um anos e não sabia o que estava fazendo. Ali. Com o ombro aquecido pela bochecha de Granger, observando o crepitar da madeira como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo. Como se Weasley não tivesse olhado feio para cena e ela, alheia ao tempo e submersa no mundo onírico que era muito mais tragável, respirava suavemente e ousava enlaçar o braço fino no seu, os pés jogados para a lateral do sofá, cobertos com meias azul-claras.

Respirou fundo. Suas cicatrizes agora eram rosadas, podia inspirar e expirar o quanto quisesse que não doeria. Podia fazer mágica, podia matá-la, mas simplesmente não sabia _por que_ não fazia e não queria saber por que não _queria_. Só... não queria, sabe?

A sala ainda era cinzenta, apesar de Granger ser toda colorida ao seu lado.

Ficou imaginando como estaria sua casa. Se seus pais ainda estavam vivos. Se a guerra tinha acabado. Se a marca negra iria desaparecer de seu braço. Se as informações que deu ao lado _do bem_ o fariam um traidor. Se era por isso que estava ali, preso, em um lugar estranho com Granger sendo sua guarda-costas.

Engraçado que desde dezembro, logo quando abriu os olhos no colchão da sala cinza – não chamava aquele lugar de _quarto_, muito embora agora tivesse simpáticas cortinas verde-claro, uma cama confortável e a mesa foi substituída por uma escrivaninha com pergaminhos e tinta para o caso de ele querer escrever. E ele escrevia, às vezes.

Mas a tempestade servia para tirar da monotonia, apesar de as nuvens continuarem a ser cinza.

_

* * *

_

_If I squeeze my grape, and drink my wine_

* * *

**"Feliz aniversário, Draco," ela disse baixo, sentada em sua cama e inclinada de leve, com um bolo de chocolate apoiado na cadeira, em cima de uma bandeja. Ele abriu os olhos, sonolento, e fixou o olhar na figura colorida que se projetava à sua frente e momentaneamente o cristalino se contraiu com tanta cor. Tanta cor. Dentro do cinza de sua vida, era cor _demais_, sufocava. Mas respirou e sentiu os cantos dos lábios se repuxarem em um sorriso, porque ele contou que amava chocolate e ela tinha feito bolo de chocolate para seu aniversário de vinte e um anos, quando seria emancipado na maior parte dos países da Europa, exceto na própria Inglaterra.**

**"Obrigada," ele se sentou na cama e passou as mãos pelo cabelo. **

**Meia hora depois, o bolo estava na metade, ambos jogados no sofá enquanto o dia dava indícios de sol entre as nuvens cinzentas.**

**Ela abriu uma garrafa de vinho e tomou direto do gargalo. Ela não bebia, mas talvez devesse comemorar. Talvez logo ele estivesse pronto para saber.**

**E o tempo, inexorável? Quantas horas se passaram diante do prato de bolo vazio, três garrafas jogadas no chão e que as suas mãos estivessem entrelaçadas enquanto ele vencia sua altura ao se abaixar e cheirar uvas e chocolate de seus lábios? E se visse a monotonia de suas cores, preto, branco e cinza, se quebrarem com bochechas rubras pela bebida que vencia suas inibições, porque mordia seu lábio inferior devagar, degustando, e se apoiava nos ombros porque os sentidos de olhos fechados viravam sinestesia?**

**Quanto tempo se passou enquanto eles emendavam um beijo no outro até que suas costas bateram no sofá e pôde ver que, de perto, o cinza também era peculiar?**

**Fecharam os olhos, com a pressão do corpo um contra o outro, a respiração pesada e a embriaguez superando os sentidos, até que dormiram.**

**E quanto tempo se passou até que acordasse?**

Ressaca sempre era algo desagradável. A sensação acre na boca, o vômito, a dor de estômago, a ressaca _moral_. O corpo de Granger contra o seu fazia seu estômago contrair novamente, mas não do jeito ruim. Ela também estava com alguns problemas em relação ao álcool. Talvez ela não quisesse falar a respeito.

Ela não queria. Ela saiu com o rosto pálido e se apoiou cambaleando no batente da porta.

"Alguma chance de ter poção para ressaca?" ele murmurou contra seu cabelo, porque a puxou para um abraço sem querer. Ela apertou as mãos na sua camisa, trêmula, e negou com a cabeça. Tinha água, pelo menos.

E depois de sete meses viu o quarto branco e amarelo de Granger, a cama solitária no meio de estantes, o cheiro de lavanda e mais alguma nota. Deitou-a no meio do colchão, puxou as cobertas e sentiu sua mão segurar seu pulso de leve, o convite implícito de quem não conseguia falar sem ter dor de cabeça. Ele não poderia ficar.

Ele não poderia ficar muito tempo.

Tempo é relativo, ouviu uma vez. Ele era bruxo, ele pouco se fodia para o que significava ser o tempo.

Ele se enfiou embaixo das cobertas. E foi _bom_ sentir as cores penetrarem seus poros depois da apatia da sala cinza.

_

* * *

_

_And it's opening time, and there's no one in line_

* * *

**"Tenho algo para te contar," ela disse em um dia que o sol entrava nas cortinas. Nunca mais se beijaram.**

**"Fale," ele disse depois de algum tempo, descansando a pena sobre a escrivaninha, o olhar cinza da sala cinza acompanhando a falta de cores do seu rosto. Ele estava cauteloso.**

**"Posso entrar?"**

**Ele apontou para a cama atrás de si, onde se sentou e não conseguia desviar o olhar. Era tragada novamente para o cinza que a asfixiava.**

**O coração bateu mais forte.**

**"Nós estamos escondendo você, como você deve ter percebido," ela falou baixo, mas rápido. "Você nos deu informações, Voldemort está morto e estão caçando todos os Comensais."**

**"Isso é clichê, Granger. Eu poderia pensar em algo assim sozinho."**

**"Você é acusado de matar pessoas importantes no mundo bruxo," ela respirou fundo. "Você _confessou_ ter matado pessoas importantes."**

**"Tudo bem," ele encolheu os ombros. **

**"Você matou seus pais, Draco."**

**Arregalou os olhos.**

**"Você participou na emboscada de Dumbledore, manteve o Ministro da Magia em cativeiro e cedeu sua casa para as operações."**

**Ele assentiu, porque não se lembrava de algumas coisas. Bater a cabeça causava amnésia e era natural que não se lembrasse de algumas coisas. **

**"Você foi obrigado a matar seus pais porque falhou em uma de suas missões. E depois foi à Ordem nos oferecer informações. Mas em uma das noites foi pego e quase te mataram, e Harry achou melhor te esconder aqui, porque você é o único que poderia nos levar a algumas pessoas," ela respirou fundo de novo e se aproximou do homem que apertava o tecido de sua calça com tanta força que poderia rasgá-lo.**

**"Por que eu não me lembro?"**

**"Porque alguém fez um feitiço da memória," ela deu um pequeno sorriso. "Mas ainda não conseguimos desfazer, e você sabe, tem grandes chances de não conseguirmos."**

**"Eu quero ficar sozinho."**

**

* * *

**

**_Eu o deixei sozinho, naquele espaço cinzento, e cedi lugar à sua cama. Levei sua varinha comigo, apenas para evitar que fizesse alguma coisa estúpida. Seus olhos voltaram para o estupor de oito meses antes e eu odiava causá-lo aquela dor. Ele não se lembraria de como foi matar seus pais, mas não se lembraria também de que eles morreram porque ele não podia fazer nada. Ele não se lembraria de como foi entrar na Ordem ou de algumas missões porque essas memórias foram tiradas dele. Mas o tempo cura a dor._**

* * *

O tempo cura tudo, não cura?

Cura a dor, cura a ausência, cura as cinzas, cura os túmulos, cura as doenças, cura os males, cura a crença, cura a cura.

Três dias depois ele apareceu na cozinha como se nada tivesse acontecido e perguntou o que teriam para jantar. Ela pulou da cadeira de susto e fitou seus olhos vazios como se tentasse entender o que ele dizia. Irritado, repetiu a sentença e abriu e fechou as portinholas da cozinha com força. Os pratos foram jogados contra a parede e um _Reparo_ teria dado conta de refazê-los, mas ela não o impediu.

Ela era uma filha da puta.

E olhou para a sua porta enquanto se desfazia nos cacos, jogava os menores contra a parede e socava, as lascas penetrando sua mão clara, o sangue manchando a parede e o sol tingindo de amarelo e laranja a parede branca suja de sangue vermelho.

Era só sangue, que estava em suas mãos. E fazia sentido que tivesse um pouco do próprio.

_

* * *

_

_I've still got me to cross your bridge in this storm_

* * *

**"Posso entrar?" ele estava com os cabelos úmidos e nenhum vestígio do seu rompante de emoções. Nenhuma cicatriz. Muitos jantares se passaram, e a primavera também se aproximava. "Feliz aniversário," ele murmurou quando adentrou o quarto.**

**Ele não trouxera bolo ou algo assim. Mal sabia ferver magicamente a água para o chá. Ela não se levantou da cama, embaixo do cobertor de onde estava protegida, afinal, não significava que não estava frio, apesar do sol que entrava pelas cortinas claras. Sentou-se ao seu lado na cama, o colchão ondulou de leve com seu peso. Apoiou o livro na cabeceira e encostou de leve no seu braço e o calor irradiou pelos seus poros.**

**As suas mãos subiram pelo rosto sem traços de barba e ele fechou os olhos. O corpo girou em sua direção e os lábios se pressionaram de leve nos dele, macios e incertos, e percebeu que os dois tremiam de medo. A sua mão se fechou contra sua cintura e se inclinaram até a coluna descansar contra a espuma, o cheiro de hortelã fez cócegas contra o seu nariz. Olhos cinza se abriram e pode ver que ele não era monocromático. Não quando estava perto dela. **

**Não quando estava tão perto dela.**

**Não quando podia o sentir o calor da pele contra a sua, não quando seus lábios desciam pelo seu pescoço. Não quando suas bochechas se coloriam devagar, o cheiro de sua respiração se misturando à sua, o gosto do amargo que se dissolvia em calor, simplesmente calor morno, que bombeava seu sangue por cada centímetro e fazia o seu sensorial ser mais e mais e mais sensível à sua presença.**

**Feliz aniversário.**

**Vinte e dois anos.**

**O tempo tinha parado quando Draco Malfoy e Hermione Granger decidiram se afastar antes que ficasse complicado demais. Ele beijou sua testa e ela abraçou-o com força, a inteireza dos corpos um contra o outro demais para poderem suportar. **

**Parado.**

Era enlouquecedor estar com uma mulher e viver com ela há quase um ano sem poder tocá-la. E o tempo se arrastava. O inverno chegava de novo, o dia era curto e o sol escasso.

**Estava perto, estava tão perto.**

Ele voltou à Londres naquele inverno. A garoa cinza, as pessoas apressadas, a neve do dia anterior que virou lama. Em janeiro, se apresentaria ao Ministério. Estava diferente, depois de um ano. Estava igual, depois de doze meses.

Subiu os degraus do apartamento e ela estava lá, na porta, de braços cruzados. Pousou um beijo leve sobre seus lábios e vestiu o casaco, porque suas bochechas vermelhas ainda encarariam o frio.

"Boa sorte, Draco," ela disse baixo, ainda que não estivessem mais na sala cinza.

Mas hábitos de tanto tempo eram difíceis de mudar.

E o tempo era incomparável.

**"Entre, está frio," ela disse com um sorriso, o apartamento cheio de cores já fazendo com que sentisse calor. **

**

* * *

**

**_E tinha cores, tantas cores que me aqueciam sem que eu sequer percebesse._**

_

* * *

_

_O quarto cinza tinha quatro por três metros, uma escrivaninha, uma cama e várias páginas de pergaminho preenchidas com uma única palavra: cinza. Depois, calor. E por último, por que? _

_E respostas eram desnecessárias._

_Tic toc. Tic toc. Tic. _

A sala era cinza de novo, mas na verdade era _cela_. O chão duro e frio de pedra, as grades com tons de ferrugem que enxergava em preto, colchão com farrapos e roupa cinza e preta, como os olhos que encarava no minúsculo espelho que estava jogado, quebrando a harmonia das paredes sujas. Alguém tinha vomitado há muito tempo, e sangrado no colchão. O cheiro de tristeza e apatia e morte estava impregnado em suas narinas e só fazia dez minutos que estava ali.

E teria dez anos para se acostumar com aquele cenário.

O tempo não pára.

**Dez em dez dias, dez minutos a cada duzentos e quarenta horas até que três mil, quinhentos e sessenta e dois dias se passassem, e que visse a luz do sol incomodar seus olhos cinzentos, ela foi buscá-lo. Ninguém mais se preocupava, todos sabiam. E ela não se importava, porque era inverno, e seu abraço era quente, e dez minutos depois de dez dias sabendo que o dez podia ser multiplicado e virar o número que quisesse transpunha toda a matemática.**

**"Olá," ele disse baixo, contra seus cabelos, antes de os dois caminharem lado a lado – e não, não de mãos dadas, em um dia de dezembro. **

**O apartamento dela era quente, assim como a pele de sua mão embaixo da luva e os lábios finos, o rosto maduro pelo tempo confinado e a expressão que ele tomava a cada vez que separava seus lábios por ar.**_Warmer than warm, yeah_

* * *

Calor.

A sala ainda tinha detalhes cinza, mas não estava mais na sala e sim no quarto. Os lençóis eram brancos e detalhes em cinza da cortina clara, as nuvens e os olhos que fitavam os mesmos detalhes. E o calor, o calor da pele contra a sua, os cabelos por todo o lugar e o sorriso pequeno dos lábios rosados, que gozava de toda a cor que pudesse contrariar as matizes entre branco e preto que não usasse da escala primária de cor, o básico amarelo, vermelho e azul. Era só a sala, cinza, que agora estava vazia, na Noruega, sem colchão, sem mesa, sem escrivaninha.

A sala vazia, para trás.

O quarto quente.

E cinza?

Não era só cinza. Há quanto tempo deixou de ser só cinza?

* * *

_Warmer than warm, yeah_

* * *

_E o seu corpo era quente contra o meu. Eu podia abrir os olhos e ver como eram cinza os seus. Mas suas cores agora também tinham relevo e textura. Eu podia perder minutos e minutos e minutos. O tempo era só nosso. _

_Você saiu da sala cinza. O cinza não deixou de ser seu. Mas você e ele podiam ser um só. Estava tudo bem._

_

* * *

_

**O tempo era quente.**

**E era inverno.**

**De nuvens cinza.**

**Fim**

****

**

* * *

**

¹: Frase de Konstantine, obrigatória para o Challenge.

A música que está em itálico ao longo do fanfic é Grey Room do **Damien Rice.**

N/A: Gente, eu não sei mais escrever fanfiction, isso está recorrente nas minhas notas de autora.

A despeito disso, espero que gostem. Escrevi para o Mini Challenge DHr do 6V porque prometi, e tenho ainda um amigo secreto para escrever, sem contar as peças e enfim, vocês entenderam. Obrigada à Vick Weasley gatinha por ter betado.

A você, caro leitor, cabe o papel de julgar se essa fanfic é digna ou não de um review.


End file.
